


Jamet

by TyrantWildCat



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Other, Troll Jim Lake Jr., alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantWildCat/pseuds/TyrantWildCat
Summary: Jamet siempre había tenido más material de héroe que de hijo de Gunmar el destroza cráneos.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Jamet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've got Gunmars blood in me baby~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901638) by [MajesticTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash). 



> AU DONDE JIM ES HIJO DE GUNMAR Y ESTUVO PRESENTE EN LA GUERRA.

Postrarse ante el temor era natural, era la normalidad de los Gumm-Gumms, una raza de soldados y guerreros trolls acostumbrados al poder como única manera de respeto posible, por lo que cuando el más joven de los hijos de Gunmar comenzó a ganar el respeto y admiración de todo tipo de troles alrededor del continente sin el uso del miedo fue fácilmente atribuido a su poder.

El segundo hijo del rey negro, naturalmente más delgado y rápido en combate era lo que algunos considerarían un enano entre los Gumm-Gumm. Sin embargo, subestimarlo era un error que el rey Arthur había cometido una vez y se aseguraría de no repetir JAMAS.

Jamet el valeroso lo nombraron, el defensor de los troles o la bestia que camina en el sol según los caballeros de Arthur. El primero de su tipo, un medio troll o un mestizo si es de preferencia. El segundo hijo de Gunmar (un enano), entregado a la orden arcana y alterado por la magia de Nari del bosque infinito, un campeón planeado desde el nacimiento.  
Claro que Gunmar había esperado un hijo mucho más mortífero y despiadado que el que había obtenido. Poderoso sin dudas y al mismo tiempo demasiado blando de corazón para los gustos del gum-gum. 

Aunque no era el despiadado guerrero que su primer hijo había demostrado ser, Jamet lograba doblegar a una población completa de troles ante sus pies solamente con su presencia y para su pueblo, los gums- gums, era suficiente para demostrar su poder.

Aunque la realidad era que su amabilidad había conmovido a miles, y la esperanza que cargaba como estandarte atraían a todo tipo de troles quienes lucharían gustosos por y para él. Trolls que se unirían a las tropas de Gunmar, simplemente por la fe que le tenían a Jamet.

En la guerra un pueblo unido supera a un ejército poderoso. Tal vez la historia pudo haberse volteado, lástima de padre e hijo no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo con sus métodos de guerra.

— Mercado troll esta fuera de los límites. — Los Gums-gums retrocedieron ante el gruñido de Jamet, una justa advertencia para los soldados —. Padre, En mercado troll solo existen refugiados. Son indefensos e incapaces de pelear.

Incluso ante la ira que se acumulaba en su pecho Jamet aun mostraba respeto ante su padre, postrándose ante aquella figura y conteniendo sus puños y lengua. Por curiosidad paseo los ojos por el lugar, buscando a su hermano mayor y como era evidente solo los miraba desde una esquina. Demasiado desinteresado de las rutinarias discusiones familiares.

— SILENCIO, los débiles no deberían ni siquiera ser parte de nuestra especie. — Pronto la tensión se elevó, los cambiantes más discretos y agiles (posiblemente más inteligentes) rápidamente se escabulleron de la sala. Mientras los soldados temerosos se quedaron quietos, apegados a su naturaleza. 

Bular pronto se puso en una postura mucho más defensiva, Jamet jamás había sido de aquellos que tomaban bien el rechazo y su padre jamás había sido de aquellos que toleraran los desafíos. Sin embargo, Gunmar se adelantó y apunto su espada directo a su hijo, quien se vio claramente irritado antes que afectado por la magia —. Los débiles serán la perdición de nuestra especie.

La espada finalmente se alejó de Jamet y fue apuntada a uno de los soldados gums- gums quien rápido cayo antes su poder.

Pronto la sala se quedó sumergida en un tenso sosiego, y ahora, los soldados que anteriormente se reusaban a irse, se han ido de poco a poco, entre descuidos.   
— Mi magia me protege, Padre. — Trato de razonar Jamet, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Con la ira escapándose entre temblores —.

Hasta hace poco tiempo una lucha entre padre eh, hijo pudo haber sonado ridícula, Jamet como el hijo menor de Gunmar, estaba orgulloso de formar parte del ejército de su padre. Impulsado por sus propios ideales, y al igual que el general Aarghaumont cegado por una lealtad ciega a su padre. 

Para Jamet los humanos eran seres viles y sin alma, que habían despojado a los troles de sus tierras. Destrozaron hogares y familias enteras sin ningún resentimiento. Era cierto que eras antes de esta guerra los humanos y las criaturas mágicas jamás han estado en el mejor de los términos. Pero Arthur lo había llevado a otro nivel completamente diferente, él había iniciado tantas masacres contra civiles, civiles que ni siquiera comían carne humana, pacíficos e indefensos.

Sin embargo, lo que su padre quería hacer ahora era igual o peor de lo que Arthur estaba haciendo. Y a pesar de aquello, ¿Cómo podía un hijo traicionar a su padre?  
— Encontrare una solución. — Quedamente, con la cara volteada. Negado a ver a su padre —.

La reunión termino entre tensiones familiares, y sabores amargos. El temor entre el ejército, una pelea, una ruptura de este calibre en la relación de los generales y el rey podría costarles la guerra.  
.  
.  
.

— Mi padre solo busca destrucción. — las palabras eran pesadas y armagas, entumían su boca a cada letra que salía de su boca. Lo único peor era tener que decirlas ante el mago—.

— Lo se. — al igual que Morgana, y el resto de los magos, Merlín era narcisista y arrogante. Sin embargo era exageradamente acertado, a un nivel irritante —. Lo que me desconcierta es que seas tu quien me lo dice.

— ¿Por qué?. — Era una pequeña burla, pero tampoco quería tener al mago en contra —. Yo solo odio a Arthur y su maldita masacre.

Merlín dedico una mirada triste, el viejo mago también tenia sus momentos con Arthur. Era exasperante, tal vez ridículo el nivel de testarudez que podía tener su mejor amigo. Y sin embargo, posiblemente era por ello por lo que ambos eran amigos en primer lugar, demasiado parecidos.

—Sin embargo, lo que mi padre quiere hacer es… Irrazonable. — Hablando de exasperarse, el joven trol estaba logrando hacerlo. Para Merlín era un obstáculo, negado ver el monstruo que era su padre —.

Nari se enojará susurro Jamet mientras tomaba, hojeaba y curioseaba entre los libros del mago. Aun preocupado, puestos en arreglos era evidente que el no mataría a su propio padre y a su pesar tampoco podía dejarlo ir a sus anchas. 

— ¿Cómo has entrado? 

— Una mascara de Glamour, vamos Merlín fue lo más fácil del mundo. — Se burlo antes de tomar un objeto metálico y meterlo en su boca —. Tienes buenas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no has matado a Arthur? 

Jamet dejo finalmente de jugar con los objetos del estudio del mago, y le dedico una mirada franca —. A la gente hay que afrontarla de cara, en batalla. Soy un guerrero, no un maldito asesino.

El silencio que prosiguió fue sosegado y cómodo. El ligero ambiente relajo al trol, quien volvió a consumir objetos al asar de la mesa principal. 

— Y tú, ¿Por qué no me has atacado al llegar? — Merlín lo miro de forma incrédula, una pregunta con una obvia respuesta —. Claro, visión futura y todo eso. 

— Cómo sea ¿Cómo podemos lidiar con mi padre? Digo, sin matarlo. — Dijo finalmente, buscando una resolución al problema por el que ha acudido al mago —.

— Mi caza troles se encargará de eso, pero de ti necesito otra cosa — . Aclaro, con simpleza, francamente como si el tema fuera simple, un tema sin trascendencia.

— ¿Huh? Lamento romper tus ilusiones pero mi padre es demasiado fuerte para tus soldaditos de juguete. 

—Te sorprenderán, pero ellos se encargarán de ese asunto y a cambio necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Con?

—Morgana.

**Author's Note:**

> Descubrí este AU gracias al fic de MajesticTrash, y me encanto. Incluso quisiera hacerlo long fic, pero soy consiente de que si lo hago jamas lo terminare, jajaja.
> 
> Como sea, si a alguien le llega a gustar y quiere ver alguna otra situación con Jamet, estoy abierta a todas sus ideas. <3


End file.
